Como una geisha
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Un viaje a Japón para un caso acaba desembocando en un día romántico y John acaba... Bueno. Siempre cede a Sherlock. Fic para el desafío Vacaciones del foro "I'm Sherlocked"


**¡Fic de humor! Cortito y con buena fé. Este fic pertenece al desafío de "Vacaciones" del foro I'm Sherlocked. Antes de nada, perdonadme por lo que vais a leer XD**

* * *

**Como una geisha**

A John no le importaba que Sherlock le hubiera llevado a Tokio para n caso, tampoco le importaba llevar dos días seguidos sin dormir y por supuesto, tampoco le importaba estar arriesgando su vida al relacionarse indirectamente con los yakuza.

Estaba tomándose las vacaciones de su vida y eso era algo que nadie iba a quitarle.

El cuarto día que llevaban en Tokio, por fin lo habían usado para dormir. La misma habitación, el mismo futón, y las ganas de dormir de un enamorado. O sea. Ningunas.

—Oye —dijo Sherlock divertido un rato más tarde cogiendo el aire.

John frotó la frente sudorosa contra el pecho de Sherlock y luego le mordió un pezón.

—Dime —dijo John divertido.

—Mañana podemos hacer algo japonés. Los policías tienen que investigar y como me han prohibido la entrada al laboratorio… Podríamos hacer algo en pareja…

—¿De verdad? —preguntó John emocionado.

—Claro —dijo Sherlock divertido —. Y mañana, pasaremos la noche en un hotel completamente tradicional. Incluso te visten con kimonoes y eso…

John sonrió de medio lado.

—Me sorprende que alguien como tú quieras… Hacer eso —dijo divertido.

—Bueno, ¿quieres o no? —se quejó Sherlock hinchando los mofletes.

John le pellizco uno de ellos antes de besarle.

—Por supuesto Sherlock. Llévame donde quieras, hagamos cosas tradicionales..

Al día siguiente, pasearon por los lugares más emblemáticos de Tokio. Fueron a los alrededores a ver santuarios y pasearon por un enorme parque de cerezos que, aunque no estaban en flor, a John le parecieron igualmente hermosos. Por la noche, acudieron al hotel donde había reservado Sherlock.

—Señor Holmes —dijo el recepcionista antes de hacerle una pequeña reverencia —. Le estábamos esperando. Permita que nuestros empleados le vistan a usted y a su pareja.

John sonrió incómodo. Aún no se acostumbraba a que le llamaran "pareja" "novios y demás variantes.

—Gracias señor —dijo Sherlock sonriendo, luego sonrió a John y ensanchó su sonrisa.

John le miró y alzó las cejas. Su sonrisa era extraña, quizás demasiado. Antes de que dijera algo, dos hombres se llevaron a Sherlock por un pasillo a la izquierda y dos mujeres se llevaron a John por un pasillo a la derecha.

—Mierda —dijo John.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, John se encontró a Sherlock en un salón. Estaba sentad sobre sus rodillas en un cojín. Llevaba un kimono de color negro con una especie de falta de color gris. Ambas prendas estaban sujetas con un fajín de color blanco. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando John entró.

—Estás fantástico —dijo el detective sonriente.

—Vete a la mierda, Sherlock —gruñó John molesto.

El detective soltó una sonora carcajada antes de fijarse mejor.

John llevaba un kimono de color blanco con flores rojas, amarillas y verdes. El rostro pintado de blanco, los labios de rojo y los ojos de color lila.

Iba como una geisha. Y no se había podido librar.

—Estás muy guapa, en serio —dijo Sherlock divertido.

John bufó, se acercó y se colocó de la misma forma.

—Lo habías pedido así, ¿no? —dijo John —. Da igual la de veces que dijera que soy hombre. Me han vestido como una geisha igual.

Sherlock rió divertido.

—Sírveme —le dijo.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo John mirándole de reojo.

—Las geishas servían a aquellos que la contrataban. Sírveme —dijo señalando a la botella de cerveza.

—Estarás de coña, ¿no? —preguntó John frunciendo el ceño.

—En absoluto. No he pedido sirvientas porque quiero que lo hagas tú —susurró.

—Sherl…

Sherlock se acercó al oído de John y le besó el oído.

—Te lo pagaré con creces, te lo aseguro —sususrró.

John suspiró profundamente antes de hacerle caso y servir una copa de cerveza, actuando como la mayoría de las geishas lo hacían entonces. Aunque la noche no acabó como las de ellas, para John mereció la pena.

Tener a Sherlock a cuatro patas rogando por más merecía ese sacrificio.

**FIN**

* * *

***Se aparta de los lanzamientos de tomates* ¡Ey! ¿Eso eran unos zapatos? Pues son de mi número... *Se va con ellos***

**Espero que os haya gustado, que os hayáis reído y que no odiéis a Sherlock xD**


End file.
